1. Field
This invention relates generally to mechanically driven endodontic instruments. In particular, it relates to a vibratory endodontic device having stop means to limit travel of the endodontic file during use that are substantially isolated from the mechanical vibrations created by the vibratory drive mechanism of the device and optionally, having fluid transport means for transporting irrigation fluid to the endodontic file.
2. State of the Art
Mechanically driven endodontic instruments have been describe previously, as for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,598,745 and 3,962,790. Various stops have been described for limiting the depth of insertion of endodontic file during use. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,961,422; 4,028,810; 4,165,562 and 4,182,040. Conventional methods of controlling the depth of insertion of mechanically driven endodontic files have not been satisfactory. When conventional stops are placed directly on the endodontic files which are driven by mechanical devices, the stops tend to fail rapidly themselves and also tend to increase the failure rate of files used therewith. Additionally, the added mass of the stop on the file tends to affect the vibratory action of the file and the control thereof.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved stop mechanism for use with mechanically or electrically driven endodontic files.